Mi amiga Hinata
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Yo les quiero hablar de alguién... pero no soy yo, al contrario, es de mi amiga Hinata y un día común para cualquiera. —Sasuke y Hinata.


La serie de Naruto no me pertenece, si lo hiciera hubiera cambiado el género desde hace mucho y poder hacer de las mías n.n, pero le pertenece a Kishimoto-san, y si el fuera tan amable de darme a Sasuke y Sakura, no sería mala idea xD!!

Un One Shot SasuHina y AU. Espero que les guste n/n.

* * *

**Mi amiga Hinata**

**SasuHina**

Hola, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura pero no vengo hablar de mí, no, el día de hoy vengo hablar de una chica que, lo que muchos piensan, es una chica muy sensata y demasiado despierta, ¿Cómo se llama? Pues fácil, ella es Hyuuga Hinata, una chica que tuvo la buena suerte de nacer en una gran familia, uhmm… pensándolo bien que bueno que no nací así, ¡Se imaginan no hacer algunas cosas por culpa de las costumbres! Kami, ¿Cómo aguanta no ir a una buena fiesta hasta las cuatro de la mañana? ¡No lo soportaría!, perdón, me salí del tema.

Como decía, Hinata es una chica blanca y de linda mirada, claro, no tanto como la mía, los míos son esmeraldas y algunos chicos dicen, ¡Ay! ¡Me volví a salir del tema! Lo lamento, la falta de macho hace daño en este momento, ¿En que iba? ¡Ah, sí! Ella tiene una mirada de un extraño color, pero, definitivamente lindos y encantadores, cuando era pequeña quería tenerlos como los de ella, pero después me di cuenta que los míos son igual de lindos, sino me creen vayan pregúntenle a mis novios, rayos, ¡Otra vez!, esta bien, su cabello es largo y de color azul oscuro, ¿Irónico? Cuando era niña ella lo tenía corto y yo largo, pero ahora el de ella es largo y el mío corto, hehe, pero no importa, me gusta mucho como está el mío.

Hinata es una de las chicas más lindas y populares del instituto, igual que mí claro, las populares con las populares, no se fijen pero inconcientemente ese es el mecanismo, es igual de linda que yo y una amiga más del grupo llamada Ino, Hinata tiene grandes atributos, unos buenos pechos y buenas caderas, buenos, eso sí no tengo yo pero aún así soy linda hehe, quizás las curvas de Hinata se puedan igualar a las de Ino, y bueno, también a la sucia perra de Karin, una chica de cabello rojo que ¡Uy! ¡Tiene cara de zorra! No Hinata, hablo de la zorra de Karin, la boba tiene buen cuerpo también y es popular, aunque no en nuestro grupo, ¡ODIO A ESA ZORRAAAA! ¡Rayos! ¡Me volví a salir del tema! Lo lamento, pero esa chica me pone los pelos de punta.

¿En donde iba? ¡Claro, en Hinata! Ella es una buena chica y pues… aquí viene el problema, ella tiene un novio ¡Pero que novio! Cualquier mujer quisiera tener a alguien así, rayos, que si no estuviera con Hinata juró que se lo hubiera quitado, pero no… las cosas de tus amigos hay que respetarlos, hasta que uno de esos días Hinata me dijo que ya no sentía nada por su novio. ¡¿Cómo?! Me quedé completamente perpleja cuando me dijo algo así, ¡Pero si Naruto estaba como para mojar pan! Yo no sé, pero ella me contó que había conocido a un chico completamente lindo, que cuando lo veía sentía como si el aire le faltara, yo le dije que, en ese momento de seguro estaba en la piscina, pues sí, es que allí lo conoció, pero ella me respondió que ya estaba afuera, mala suerte.

Me comentó que el chico tenía su misma edad, que era de piel blanca ojos y cabellos negros, con esa explicación yo me quedé completamente perpleja ¡Solo eso! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre dejar a Naruto por una persona con esas características?! Por favor, si se supone que hay que mejorar la raza, no empeorarla ni embarrarla, es decir, ¿Ustedes dejarían a alguien rubio y de ojos azules por algo como… ESO? Rayos, que si no fuera mi amiga la hubiera abofeteado para ver si el agua de la piscina salía del cerebro, pero respire tranquila y no dije nada.

Hasta que tuve la mala suerte de ir a acompañarla de "compras", si, Hinata le dijo a Naruto que iría de compras pero en realidad se iba a encontrar con ese, ¡Kami! ¡Ahora yo era alcahueta! Con Ino acepto, ¿Pero Hinata?, ya entiendo el dicho que las más tranquilas son las peores, suspiré porque en ese momento estaba en el baño y ella me sacó con medio shampoo sin quitar ¡No me puse mi crema para el cabello!

Pero está bien, lo aguante, Hinata lucía muy linda ese día y tenía sus manos entrelazadas mientras sus dedos se juntaban, moviéndolos, eso hacía cuando estaba impaciente hasta que el susodicho llego, uhm… no estaba mal, y tuve que sacar disimuladamente la baba que paso por mi boca, ¿Qué? Fue el hambre, no era que el chico estaba como para comérselo sin preparar, ni que esos ojos aunque de una simple color negro eran demasiado, demasiado… ¿Sexy? ¡Kami! ¡Qué no estaba nada mal! Rayos, ¿Quién pensaría que sería así de bueno con esas características?, inconcientemente baje mi vista hasta su retaguardia, mi pregunta es ¿Por qué los hombres tiene mejor trasero que el de las mujeres? Bueno, quizás algunos, porque otros yo no se ni con que se sientan pero listo, me volví a salir del tema y eso es algo que estoy haciendo mucho desde ayer, pero esta bien, no es que soy tan hentai para fijarme en eso, antes no lo hacía, pero cuando salía con Ino, ella es una de las chicas que en vez de mirar la cara primero mira la parte trasera, diciendo cosas como que si al hombre le gusta, ¿Por qué a la mujer no? OK, al principio no concordaba, pero ya saben algunas costumbres se pegan.

Y cuando vi a ese par saludarse la pregunta que me asaltó en es momento era que yo ¿Estaría de violinista? Fruncí el ceño, no quería hacer de mal tercio en ese rato, y me molestó que no hubiera nada para mí, ¿Por qué el chico no pudo traer a un amigo?, ya saben, esas salidas en grupo y cosas por el estilo, esas son entretenidas y hasta ayudo a que se escape, ¡Pero nada para mí! Rayos, que en ese momento no hubiera sido mala idea de llamar a Naruto, pero no para que la encuentre a Hinata, claro que no, era para que me acompañara a mí y pues… a sí estar en grupo, ejem, gomen, las cosas de los amigos no se quitan.

Soy sincera, en cierta parte hacían una pareja realmente linda, me gustaba mucho como ella preguntaba o conversaba algo y él respondía de manera firme pero no molesta, quizás un hombre así necesitaba Hinata, uno serio y un poco responsable para que la corrigiera un poco, y al parecer ese chico también necesitaba a alguien como Hinata, me frunció el ceño como tres veces el mal nacido ¡Tres veces! Que si no estuviera Hinata lo hubiera estampado en la pared, pero me aguanto, o mejor espero a que Hinata se distraiga, veré cual de esas opciones es la mejor.

Uhmm… no, tiene buen rostro como para hacerlo, ¡Pero si me vuelve a ver mal juró que lo estampo con o sin Hinata presente! Al parecer Hinata pudo ver mis "instintos" asesinos y con un suave "Sasuke-kun, ¿Quieres ir a otro lado?" por fin supe como se llamaba el mal nacido, nombre tonto y de cierta manera me dio gracia, pero no diré la razón, no quiero que me ahorquen porque soy demasiado linda como para morir a si de guapa y de paso virgen.

Al parecer después de los días Hinata ya no necesito más de mi ayuda, ya tenía pantalones como para salir por si misma, hasta que me contó que había terminado con Naruto y ella estaba demasiado triste por eso, yo le dije que no se preocupara, que Naruto era buena persona y encontraría a una mujer que lo va a querer, no a engañar tan cruelmente y utilizarlo como juguete, cuando dije eso Hinata me miró de una manera asesina y supe en ese momento que estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con el imbécil de Sasuke, ese bastardo tenía la misma mirada.

Reí nerviosamente y trate que se calmara, así lo hizo y suspiré aliviada, ¿Qué tan fuertes serían los puños de Hinata?, ni idea, pero no quería probarlos. Al final Hinata y Sasuke están saliendo, no se por cuanto tiempo porque ustedes ya saben, máximo unos meses y no más, pero lo extraño es que esta historia paso hace tres años y siguen juntos, ¡Tres años! ¡Kami! ¡¿Cómo no se aburre?! ,pero la comprendo, yo llevo seis meses con el mismo chico y eso es un record para mí, me gusta mucho y aun no se lo digo a Hinata, ¿Se verá bien que ande con su ex novio? Como dije, Naruto estaba como para mojar pan y yo no lo iba a desperdiciar.

Y esto, fue la historia de una de mis amigas y una más de las chicas de este mundo, ¿Cuántas otras historias habrá?, no tengo idea, pero Naruto me llamó a ir al cine y dijo que Hinata iría, creo que mi fantasía de salir en grupo se puede hacer realidad, además tengo algo que me tiene con la intriga desde hace años, ¡¿Quién tendrá la mejor retaguardia?! Rayos, que también tengo que comprobarlo con el novio pelirrojo de Ino, salir en trío de parejas no sería mala idea, aparte de que quiero comprobar eso, y estoy segura que Ino me ayudara y de cierta forma Hinata también, ¡Es que las más tímidas son las peores!

:-:-:-:-:- Fin -:-:-:-:-:

* * *

Ya se que no hay mucho SasuHina, pero no pude desperdiciar la idea, gomen, n.nUUUU. Tengo pensado hacer "Mi amiga Sakura" que sería narrado por Hinata sobre la relación con Naruto, pero no estoy tan segura, pero, por lo menos me siento satisfecha de hacer esto, y como dije no tiene mucho SasuHina, pero por lo menos espero que les haya gustado o no haya sido tan aburrido de leer.

De antemano agradezco a las personas que lo hicieron n.n, pero si te gustó me haría muuuy feliz un review!! n0n

¡Click en el botón GO!

Por cierto, lamento mucho haber insultado a Karin, la chica me cae muuuuy bien, pero siempre e tenido la ligera sospecha de que Sakura odiaría a Karin cuando la conociera (es que todavía no veo el manga n.nUUU)

Ahora sí, ¡Gracias por leer! n0n


End file.
